


I Try My Best

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Confessions of Love, Canon divergent for arachnids in the uk, F/F, Making Out, when fake dating turns real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: When Najia asks if Yaz and the Doctor are seeing each other, Yaz replies with an answer that even she didn’t expect.





	I Try My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Chibnall. I beg you, man. Give me space wlw.

“Are you two seeing each other?”

Yaz felt her stomach drop. Her mother had always had a tendency to want to see Yaz off and dating someone, since most of the time, Yaz wasn’t dating someone. And she had her excuses. Focused on work, school, her career. Her sister, meanwhile, was always dating one guy after the next. But Yaz, not quite. And whenever her mother brought it up, it was always quite awkward. 

Thank god, the Doctor leaned in to it. “I don’t know. Are we seeing each other?”

Yaz knew she shouldn’t. She knew that she would absolutely be taking advantage of the Doctor and her questionable social skills. But she was tired of her mother asking and asking whether or not she was dating. So she took the bull by the horns and ran with it. “Uh, yeah. We kind of are seeing each other.”

Najia raised a brow. “You’re not just saying this to get me off of your back?”

Well, it looked like Yaz was completely transparent in her motivations. But she couldn’t go back on it now. “No, I’m not. The Doctor and I are dating. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” The word rolled off of her tongue faster than she had expected it to, and she hesitantly put an arm around the Doctor. 

The Doctor nodded. “Absolutely, and you’re a simply dashing girlfriend.”

Yaz felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. Why was she so pleased by the Doctor calling her her girlfriend? They were just friends after all. Sure, the Doctor was cute, hands down one of Yaz’s cutest friends, and given the chance she would date the Doctor in a heartbeat, but-

Oh. That was why. She had a mind-numbingly strong crush on the Doctor. 

Well, that would make the fake dating easy.

Najia’s eyes lit up. “Oh, honey, I am so glad for you. Finally, you’ve found someone. You must stay for dinner, and we can talk about how the two of you met!”

Yaz knew that the chances were, she would not be staying for dinner. “Yeah, sure. Except I think there are a few errands we have to run, aren’t there?”

“Actually there are. Need to pick up some things from the store, y’see.” The Doctor leaned into Yaz’s ear and whispered, “what do humans normally buy at the store?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yaz whispered back. “So, yeah, we should probably get to that.”

Najia looked skeptical once again, but she didn’t mention it. “Alright, you two lovebirds go off and do what you need to do. Just be back before dinnertime.”

“We will!” Yaz grabbed the Doctor by the hand and yanked her out of the door, and before she knew it, the two of them were back in the Tardis. 

“Oh my god.” Yaz muttered. “I can’t believe I did that. I’m lying to my own mother. Doctor, I’m so sorry I’ve pushed you into this.”

“Nah, it’s no big deal.” The Doctor said, smiling. “I think it’ll be fun. Real or not, it’s been a while since I dated anybody.”

“How the hell are we going to explain it to Ryan and Graham?”

“The easiest thing to do would be to keep the lie going, I think. Tell them we’re dating too. That way, we’ve got all our bases covered.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t a Hallmark movie! I hate lying to anybody, much less people I care about.” Yaz leaned against one of the columns in the Tardis. “The only way we’ll be able to fix this is if we actually decide to start dating, and I don’t want to make you do that if you don’t want to.”

“The real question is, do _you_ want to? I mean, I know you’ve got a bit of a crush on me, but- oh, wait, I probably shouldn’t’ve known that.”

Yaz sighed. “Am I really that transparent?”

“No, I’ve just caught you staring at me one too many times for it to be platonic. At my eyes. And my lips. And to a lesser extent, my breasts.”

This was quickly spiraling out of Yaz’s control. “God, I’m sorry. This is going to make things so awkward.”

“Yaz,” the Doctor stood in front of her. “I never said that I didn’t want to date. Or fake date. Or whatever it is you need me to do.” 

It took all of Yaz’s self control not to lean in and steal a kiss. “What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you wanted to date for real, I would.” And just like that, the Doctor’s hands were on Yaz’s hips. “Personally, I think you’re lovely. And I think we would work very well together as a couple.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I do.”

Yaz decided that this was the operative moment to lean in and kiss her. The Doctor was more than ready, lips parting alongside an adorable noise that escaped from them. Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck, and could feel the Doctor’s hands exploring her back. 

“Mm. That was nice.” Yaz muttered against the Doctor’s cheek. 

“Was it? Like I said, I’m a touch out of practice. Several hundred years, in fact.” 

“Well, you’re quite good.” 

Just as the Doctor was about to say something, the Tardis doors opened, revealing Ryan and Graham. After a brief moment of analyzing the scene, Ryan coughed. “We’ll come back later.”

“Yes, that might be a good idea.” The Doctor replied. “We’re, ah, a tad busy.”

The Tardis doors closed behind them, leaving the Doctor and Yaz alone once again. And immediately, Yaz pressed her lips against the Doctor’s again. This time, she pressed a little harder. A little messier. A little more passionate. And the Doctor was loving it. 

“See?” The Doctor said, during a brief moment of separation, “Now, you don’t have to lie to your mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> One last time Chris please give the gays what they want


End file.
